Petunia Hastings
Petunia Hastings is the younger sister of Annie Hastings in ''We Happy Few 2''. Biography Petunia was born on October 18, 1936, she is the daughter of Maeve O'Niall Hastings and Mr. Hastings, younger sister of Annie Hastings, Arthur Hastings, and Percival Hastings. She loves to pick up flowers, her favorite flowers are petunias and night blooming nonesuch. In 1940, Petunia was worried about the children was taken away by the bobbies. She then asks her older sister about the Battle of Flowers. Petunia got an idea, she asks her older brother Arthur about sneaking into the restroom and grabs the soap from women's restroom. But Arthur doesn't think such a good idea to sneak into a women's restroom. Petunia facepalm in disappoint, grabs his jacket, and begin to sneak into the women's restroom. Physical Appearance Petunia has long brown hair, wearing a school uniform and red tie. When she got older, she now tied it into a ponytail, wearing a red tie, blue collar shirt, black fingerless gloves, grey pants, and white shoes. Personality Petunia is tough, tomboyish, resilient, mature, short-tempered, and clever Interaction Petunia appears in Annie's flashbacks where her sister picks flowers up from bushes until Annie turn around that Petunia has been disappeared. Annie begins to search her around the park and villages. Before she is disappeared, Petunia lives with her siblings (Arthur, Percival/Percy, and Annie) at the Hastings house. Events of We Happy Few 2 Petunia first appears in Annie's flashbacks, during walking at the park, Petunia has been disappeared while her older sister picks the flowers from bushes and search for her around the park. Meanwhile, during Annie's first flashback, Petunia Trivia * Petunia is similar to Percy Hastings from the first game. ** They both had been taken away by bobbies. ** They both have Autism Spectrum Disorder (or ASD). ** They both have siblings (Petunia have an older sister, Percy have a younger brother). ** Their voices are both very slight lisp. ** They both loved to play chess. ** * However, unlike Percy, Petunia can fight back rather than been scared by bobbies and other enemies. * Petunia actually showed up at the train station. * She can be seen in Annie's diary in her room. * Petunia holds the cricket bat to fight the enemies in the teaser trailer. * She is shown to be a good fighter as shown in the teaser trailer. * Petunia is similar to Ollie, Percy, Sally, and Margaret. * She is shown to help Victoria to bring her mother back from prison in British India. * Petunia has some bruises and cuts around her body because of fighting and injured. * She loves to chew her gum and blow it. * Petunia's voice sounds like Eleanor Lamb from Bioshock 2. * Although Petunia's status is unknown like her brother Percival, she is seen was been kidnapped by someone. * In flashback «Animals» it's learned that Petunia is an animal lover because she wants to take care of the animals. * She is based on Princess Daisy, Rainbow Dash, Lucy Pevensie, Applejack, * Petunia is shown to date Nick Lightbearer during the "Falling in love with a leader" cutscene. * She is shown to have sex with Dr. Verloc at his office. Category:Unfinished pages Category:Female Characters Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Damsel in distress Category:Tomboys